unofficial_tentacles_thrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith
Most of Lilith's family was killed in an invasion by monsters. Being born into a wealthy family, she was later adopted by the royals in Humana Kingdom. She is most famous for creating beautiful clothing with a secretive fabric. On one of her trips to collect the raw material for her craft, she finds out the truth about the origin of the fabric and it changes her life completely. __TOC__ Instinct During the game Lilith aquire new Skills that will help her build a future for her harem. Story The game begins with Lilith going out info the wildness, looking for the raw material needed for her cloathing. Lilith stands proudly before the castle gate, hands on her hips and a half smile playing on her lips. “I’ve got a good feeling about today.” She comments to herself as she head out through the main gate. “Heading into the woods again, highness?” The castle guard on duty voices his concern, though he knows there’s no real reason to worry. The lady of the castle often makes such journeys into the surrounding woods. Even if he were to try and stop her, the sneaky girl would still find a way out there. “Need to stock up on materials.” She grins. “My craft demands only the best.” The guard sighs and shakes his head. “As expected of our lady. Say, however do you make those fantastic garments?” Lilith grins a bit wider. “That’s a trade secret.” She bids farewell to the guard and heads out into the forest. “Do be careful, highness. There have been rumors of strange tracks by the nearby mountain.” The guard calls after her, but by this point she just waves and darts into the trees. ---- Lilith runs her fingers across a piece of strangely smooth fabric. It’s supple like leather, but very resilient. “I have no idea where this strange cloth comes from, but with my skills I can turn it into the strongest, lightest, most durable cloth on the market!” She smiles smugly to herself. “And I’m getting really good at tracking it down too! Hmm...” She puts a finger to her lips and ponders for a moment.“It’s still pretty early. I bet I could get a bit more if I head a little deeper into the woods.” A few hours later and she hits the jackpot. That strange cloth lies in big strips all about. It's practically carpeting the dense forest floor. “This is amazing! I’ve never found so much before. I knew going in deep was the right choice!” “I can’t wait to get all this back to the castle. I’m gonna make such amazing things with this!” Her eyebrow suddenly raise in puzzlement. “That’s odd. This cloth is really warm… like it’s been sitting out in the sun… But hardly any sunlight could penetrate through the thick canopy… What exactly is this stuff?” At that moment, a chill runs down Lilith’s spine. She tenses up and can’t shake the feeling that something… big… is watching her. Slowly she turns around and gasps. “What…. What is that!?” The creature was huge! A writhing mass of tentacles all coiling and uncoiling as if in anticipation. Lilith wanted to flee, but she was frozen in fear. A creeping suspicion slowly crept into the mind. Something about the way that thing’s large bulbous eye was looking at her…. Was that….. Desire? “Goddess no! It… it wants to mate!” At this realization Lilith snaps out of her fear and takes off in a sprint toward the edge of the woods. But the creature is surprisingly swift for its size. It keeps pace with her easily, almost as if was enjoying this. Lilith’s mind races. What could that thing be? It’s obviously a monster, but she’d never seen anything like that in any of her books. And its skin! So similar to the fabric she’d been collecting. In fact, the dress she wore even now bore a striking resemblance. “Oh my goodness, maybe it thinks I’m a female of its species!? I’ve got to escape before---“ But even as she voiced her concerns aloud, a thin tentacle coiled stealthily around her long slender leg and suddenly squeezed. She lurched forward, stumbling wildly and fell face first into a thankfully soft bed of moss. The creature, still having a solid grip on her leg... Slowly lifted her into the air making her dress flip upward revealing even more of her toned legs and finally showing off a pair of embarrassingly pink panties. Lilith's face flushed bright red as she tried to hold her dress in place. “Noo! I can’t escape! He’s too strong!” She desperately tries to calm herself and think of a plan. “I must make it out of here alive, even if… even if it means letting him...” She swallows thickly, not yet ready to say her intentions aloud. By this point a second tendril has joined the first and their coiling their way up her legs ever closer to their prize. The creature seems even more excited, breathing heavily already and its eye fixated on her panties. Lilith takes a deep breath, finally managing to find her words despite being held upside down. “You there, monster. You just want… want to...” Her voice trembles but she forces the words out “...to m...mate with me, right?” As if in response, the tentacles binding her legs squeeze her gently. “Ohhh, aren’t you eager!” She gasps, almost smiling at this creature’s surprisingly tender reaction. “Well… do you promise to let me go if I… if I do it with you?” She tries to adopt a stern face, but it’s especially difficult to hold any authority while you're upside down with your panties on display. The monster nods its huge head and even more tentacles rush in to caress her exposed body. They slide and slither over every part of her legs and arms, holding her tightly yet making sure not to harm her. “Aww, you’re kinda cute actually, now that I get a good look at you. Okay.” She nods, mostly to herself, “I’ll do it!” Some time later she groans, her aching body slowly waking up. She’s soaking wet, and still covered in sticky slime. The monster is long gone. “Oh my goodness. I can’t believe I actually did that… I’m ruined… I let that beast breed me! What man would want me now?” Despite her words, a slight smirk hangs on Lilith’s lips. After all, it wasn’t exactly an unpleasant experience. “No sense in crying over spilled… slime,” she chuckles to herself and gets shakily to her feet. “I’ve got to get back to the castle!” ---- It was already dark. Apparently that eager beast spent quite a few hours happily mating with Lilith. She blushes in retrospect at the naughty thoughts as she makes her way back toward the castle on shaky legs. She knew the route well having made so many journeys into these woods to collect fabric. In fact, it’s odd she’d never encountered any of those creatures before now. Then, just as she was reaching the treeline, an odd sensation began to sweep across Lilith’s body. Her belly began to swell noticeably. “What the… what’s happening to me!?” She steadies herself on a nearby tree, and tries to catch her breath. “It couldn’t be… That beast… he really did...” She shakes her head back and forth rapidly, trying to regain her wits. “There’s so much I don’t know about these creatures… if I’m showing signs of pregnancy this fast… I really have to hurry. I can’t give birth out here!” With that, the young noble gathered previously unseen stamina and started rushing back toward the castle. All the while her belly continued to grow. By the time the castle was in sight, she was covered in sweat and her breathing was labored. “Noo.. Just a little further… I have to make it….Aaahhhh!” With a cry of pain, Lilith fell to her knees clutching her belly. This little creature would wait no longer. High up in the easternmost tower of the castle, a stern countenance gazes down at the figure of a woman struggling in the field just outside the castle. His features are severe, his lips drawn into a thin frown. “Just what exactly has our little lady been up to these past days?” He voices his question to the silent tower room and continues to observe. For the better part of an hour, his steel gray eyes do not react in the slightest. Then, at almost midnight exactly those unfeeling eyes widen ever so slightly. His expression immediately shifts to one of disgust. “Harlot.” He mutters to himself, then turns on his heel, cloak flourishing as he make his way down the stairs. ---- This was it! Deep in the throes of labor, Lilith was about to give birth to something totally unknown. With a final cry and a firm push she felt something change. Oddly there was no pain, just a suspiciously slimy sensation between her legs. Quickly she scooped up the little bundle of tentacles into her arms. She was a mess. Covered in sweat and slime, but this was her own child. It bore none of her features except for the color of its one eye; a color being similar to hers. “Disgusting!” The shout shocked Lilith out of her stupor and she looked up in horror. There, standing some fifty feet away was her uncle, Count Urias, the current lord of this castle. His narrow eyes held only disgust for her. “You would disgrace our family by cavorting with such filthy beasts!? Lilith, what do you have to say in your defense?” She opened her mouth to speak, but he immediately cut her off. “Silence, whore! I won’t hear your excuses. This is unforgivable. You are hereby banished from our lands.” “Take your hideous spawn and begone from my sight. Should I catch even a glimpse of you again, I will have you killed.” Lilith, still reeling from her recent experiences, couldn’t even offer a retort. Instead she ran. She fled clutching her newborn baby in her arms closely as she hurriedly escaped back into the forest. She had no idea what she would do now. She was cast out by her own family. However, instead of crying and giving in to despair, a look of raw determination flickered in her eyes. Lilith would not give up and let herself die here. No, she was far too stubborn for that. Her decisions in the coming months and years would change the world completely. ---- Lilith paces back and forth in a small clearing, her expression strained. “I can’t believe this is happening! What am I going to do!?” Suddenly she stops and clenches her fists as a look of determination replaces her previous anxiety. “No. I can’t let myself fall apart now. I’ve got to come up with a plan.” She nods to herself as if to validate her newfound conviction before beginning her pacing anew. “There’s an old house across the bridge on the hill. I’ve passed it a thousand times before and I’m pretty sure it’s abandoned. I can use that as shelter for now at least.” Her monologue is suddenly interrupted by the an obvious rumbling coming from her stomach. “Ah, food! What am I going to eat!?” Then, as if on cue to answer her concerns, a newborn tentacled creature comes slithering out of the woods, something carefully bundled up in its limbs. “Hello, little one.” Lilith kneels down, smiling. “What’s that you’ve got? Oh, a fish?” Her stomach growls again in anticipation. “Is this for me?” The little creature wiggles happily, extending the somewhat slimy fish as an offering. “Thank you!” Lilith manages to contain her excitement well, but this gave her ideas. Perhaps her Tentacle Monster will become her answer for all her hunting needs. ---- Lilith sits on a worn down wooden chair in front of an equally rickety desk. The desk is covered with parchment and various scribblings. “Oh an Encyclopedia about wild beasts, that could be useful someday.” She taps the end of her quill in the inkwell and taps her foot as she ponders. “There are just so many different types of tentacle monsters. I had no idea there were such a wide variety.” She begins writing rapidly, making entry after entry, doing her best to compile everything she’s learned in one convenient place. “There. This is a good start. I’ll catalogue them by their types. All I’ll need is a bit of hide and I should be able to easily match their species.” She nods, smiling to herself. ---- A rustling in the nearby forest suddenly wakes Lilith from her slumber. She’s mostly gotten used to the strange creatures’ comings and goings, but even now she wakes from the slightest sound. “Who’s there?” She calls out tentatively. One of the larger beasts emerges from the woods, it’s single purple eye glowing dimly. “Oh gods above, it’s that one!” Memories of her first encounter with these creatures came flooding back into her mind causing a bright red blush to cross her delicate features. But then, she suddenly recognized it. “Oh, it’s you! You’re all grown up so fast?” She smiles warmly. This was her first Tentacle Monster. “What did you bring me?” The beast extends a tentacle and drops a severed head on the ground. Lilith gasps and jumps back. “A head! What? Why would you bring me that!? Oh goddess… I think I recognize this monster…one of our enemies?” The large creature simply nods. Lilith pauses and takes a breath as she tries to figure out what he means by bringing this to her. Could it be some kind of communication about her enemies? “If you were able to bring me a head, that must mean you know where their camp is?“ “This could be really useful. Knowing where my enemies are will go a long way to helping me to sleep at night.” Lilith realized at this moment, coexisting with the Tentacle Monsters was her greatest chance to survive in the wild. Actions Each round Lilith can perform multiple actions. Each action takes different amount of turns. Furthermore the number of turns needed can be modified by other factors (IE: Dolphy benefit can reduce exploration cost to 0). Number of turns in current round is displayed in the top-right corner. Lilith can rest in red wood's cabin in order to replenish all turns. This also means the game advances into the next round. Exploration Exploration serve multiple purpose * Finding new Tentacles in Secret Garden or in the * Looking for Tentacle skin * Looking for resources in areas Hunting Hunting require mature Tentacles. Provide you with food and hearts. Hunting consume 1 turn and tentacle stamina. Tentacles wiht greater senses and camouflage traits can obtain more food. Lower senses and camouflage traits can result in injury. Bonding Lilith can bond with creatures from her army, improving her relationship with a chosen tentacle species. In-depht explanation on bonding can be found on Bonding dedicated page. Nursing Lilith can nurse injured tentacles. Tentacles gain -10 Injury and nursing consume 1 turn. If left untreated, injured unit has an equal chance of getting better (-40 injury), or getting worse (+40 injury), each round. 5 recoverability is taken pernamently from the unit each time injury occurs. Royal army Allows player to organise the Royal Army for combat. Combat. Invade Allows to invade enemy territory. Scouting Gather information about an area. Amount of intel gathered depends on: * Camouflage * Mood (Content, Satisfied, Bored increase intel gathered) * Randomness Patrol not yet implemented Transporation not yet implemented Training unknown Diary and knowldege Lilith has accest to diary with basing informations about inventory, secret memory, endings progress Inventory Show Lilith's Inventory. Secret Memory Allows to replay unlocked memories. Endings Progress Track your progress in-game. Knowledge Should be accesible via diary (bugged) * Lv - level represents the strenght of the relationship between Lilith and specific Tentacle Monster. Each level grants a +1 on the Tentacle Monster's Traits * Relationship Points - can be gained from Bonding with Tentacle Monsters, of the 'Invade' action when taking over Enemy territory * Offspring - species is determined by its parent Tentacle Monster whit breeds with Lilith. See Bonding. * Slave - enemy can be captured after successfull invasion. (hasn't been implemented yet). * Pregnant status - wind tentacles have 100% chance to impregnate Lilith. Bonded Monsters take several attempts to impregnate her. * Food - each unit of an army consumes 1 food. Tentacle Monsters with low levels will leave Lilith's company if there is insufficient food. Tentacles Encyclopedia Each lore might contain useful information about the habitat and behavior of the wild creature. Obtaining Tentacle's deadskin can help identify the species in the Encyclopedia. View encyclopedia here. Category:Factions